Blue
by Soyna
Summary: Vincent is forced to watch another person he cares about from afar.


**BLUE**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting:**  
>After Advent and Dirge are said and done …<br>**Rating, Characters, Genre and Warnings:**  
>Teenf. Reeve, Tseng and Vincent. Angsty. Mild, mild, mild yaoi.<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.<p>

**Summary and Additional Information**  
>For chrislea birthday.<br>Continued with the colour theme with this one.  
>Thanks to Jadedsilk who helped me realize that my readers can't read my mind. XD<p>

Vincent needs to learn to voice his feelings before he looses the one he cares for.

* * *

><p>The sky just after the sunset was like the deepest and richest blue on a clear day. It was the most appealing right before the stars and moon fought their way through the darkness to brighten the dark sky.<p>

It was the same colour as Reeve's coat.

He peered into the sparsely furnished apartment from his familiar perch on the balcony to see the dark blue coat thrown haphazardly across the seat of a chair. He was not happy to see it resting there, as it was all too common to see it in the apartment that was _not_ Reeve's.

There was nothing he could do about it as his inaction had allowed to this.

It wasn't as if he had a chair or even a room that he could call his own for Reeve to hang his coat in. His own reclusive nature had caused this and he had no one to blame but himself. His own actions allowed Reeve to be entranced by another man.

His eyes wandered through the window, past the dark blue coat to the other jacket that was neatly hung on the back of the chair. The black suit coat that looked as if it was tidily pressed even though he knew the man that owned it wore it all day long. The holster for a hand gun hung there as well.

His red eyes wandered further around the room; discarded shoes by the door, shirts crumpled on the back of the couch, two half-empty glasses that contained only melted ice, and a belt that lay across the coffee table.

His gaze was drawn to an open door that he knew led to the bedroom. The door was ajar and he could see the shadows of two still forms sleeping on top of the rumpled sheets. A pale arm of one rested over the side of the other.

He knew that he was jealous and he had no reason to be.

He did not talk to Reeve other than in regards to work or professional matters. He never took Reeve's invitations to join in for dinner or even the offering of a place for him to stay. He would shake his head and decline every time the man invited him for something.

And because of his inaction, he could only watch as Reeve pulled another man into his embrace.

"Ya know, I could tell 'em that you've been watchin'."

He looked down to see the shadowed form of a small cat wrapped in a red cape at his feet. He was tempted to kick Cait but knew that would accomplish nothing.

"You will do no such thing," he growled down at the artificial cat.

"Ya do this a lot, eh?" Cait said and jumped on the railing beside him and the annoying machine poked his arm with its white gloved hand. "Not very healthy, ya know."

He swatted at Cait and it mewled as it did a back flip out of his reach. "He's gonna notice one day, laddie," Cait warned, "even if I don't tell 'em."

He narrowed his eyes at the cat and then turned to see the figures in the bed moving. It was nearly dawn and the sky was changing from the black to the dark blue again with the stars slowly disappearing from view. He moved from his position to leave, not wanting the men in the apartment to see him watching.

"Ya should've talked to 'em," Cait said at a more respectable distance. He watched as Cait warily moved to the door to let himself into the apartment, still keeping a wary eye on him. Vincent leapt off the balcony and across the roof tops to hide away from the lightening sky.

He would only go a couple houses over where he would perch on a ledge. From there he could continue to watch as the man in the twilight-blue left to go to the offices of the W.R.O. He would discuss things with Reeve during the day that dealt with rebuilding, monsters and the newest advancements in engineering instead of the things that he wanted too.

He kept his distance, as he always had with those that he cared about. Not daring to voice what was in his thoughts and heart about the man in the blue coat.


End file.
